


What Happens in Vegas

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Misha, Bottoming from the Top, Destiel - Freeform, Elvis Impersonator, Fake Marriage, Gold panel, Hotel Sex, Humor, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Top Jensen, Vegas Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Misha and Jensen convince their friends to stage cheesy Vegas weddings for the characters. A video of them leaving the chapel hits social media and they have a humorous time playing it off for the rest of the convention.





	What Happens in Vegas

“This is a fucking  _ terrible _ idea. I love it!” Richard, Rob, Jensen, Jared, and Misha were piled into a stretch Hummer to cruise the strip in Vegas. They had already been to dinner and a couple clubs and were pretty well past tipsy.

 

The pulled up to a little pink chapel that had a flashing neon sign. “I’m glad Matty isn’t here or you’d be getting left at the altar,” Richard poked Jared in the chest. At some point they agreed to stage cheesy Vegas weddings for Sam and Gabriel and Castiel and Dean, with Rob/Chuck giving his “sons" away. It’s Vegas. Pay for the ceremonies, lock the wedding videos away, nothing legal since they weren’t even using their real names. It was a fucking terrible idea. 

 

Jared and Richard went first. The chapel was just as pink on the inside as outside. Probably more neon lights, and an Elvis impersonator in a blue and rhinestone blinged jumpsuit to do the ceremony. Jared stood beside him giggling as Rob walked Richard down the aisle.

 

They joined hands and barely kept it together as Jensen filmed “Sam” exchanging vows with “Gabriel.” When fake Elvis announced they could kiss, Richard said, “Come here you hunka, hunka burnin’ love!” He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist and planted a dramatic smooch on him. They came down from the altar and towards Jensen so Jared could take over filming.

 

Jensen took his place where Jared had been. He was grinning and blushing as Rob escorted Misha to him. He made a point of placing Misha’s hand in Jensen’s like he was giving away a blushing bride. The two men joined hands and faced each other, keeping it together better than Jared and Richard had.

 

“Do you, Dean, take this Castiel, to be your husband, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and in health, so help you God?”

 

“I do,” Jensen said.

 

“Now do you, Castiel, take this Dean, to be your husband, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and in health, so help you God?”

 

“I do,” Misha beamed. 

 

“Now by commission of the state of Nevada I pronounce you wed. Kiss your fella.”

 

Jensen leaned in and kissed Misha. He dropped Misha’s hands to cup his face and deepen the kiss. They barely registered the wolf whistles and loud clapping from their friends.

 

“Oh, shit. I think they’re for real,” Jared said as he fumbled with the phone to end the video. He approached the still smooching couple. “Guys?”

 

Jensen broke away and acknowledged his tv brother and best friend. “Yeah?”

 

“Dude, was that...did you…?”

 

Jensen gave a credit card for Elvis to run and told him he was covering both ceremonies and two copies of the video. As soon as he went to his office Jensen pulled Jared aside.

 

“We wanted you guys here. I dunno. It ain’t legal but it still makes it official, you know?”

 

“Rob and Rich don’t know Cockles is real. Well  _ now _ they do. You should have told me.”

 

“And ruin the look on your face?” Jensen laughed. He fished in his front pocket. “Mish? Come here I forgot something.”

 

Misha broke away from the barrage of questions their friends had. “Yes, dear.”

 

Jensen handed him a plastic ring that looked like it came out of a gumball machine. He slipped it on his pinky. “Nothing but the best for my baby.”

 

“You spoil me, Jens.” He gave his  _ husband _ another peck on the lips. Elvis came back with Jensen’s card, the invoice to sign, and a gift bag with their wedding discs and certificates in them.

 

Jensen and Misha held hands as they left the chapel for the Hummer. Rich was the first to speak up. 

 

“What the FUCK just happened? We were just fucking around and next thing you know you two are sucking face like teenagers.”

 

Rob had been mostly silent. His buzz had already worn off. “We have been making this  _ huge _ joke out of the heart eyes and innuendo. Is this...is this for real? Cockles is real?”

 

Misha fielded the question. “Rob, up until a few weeks ago I honestly thought you knew. You never say anything when Jen and I leave early to go back to the hotel. You saw me sleeping with my head in Jensen’s lap in the green room.”

 

“We all get handsy and snuggly once in awhile.” Richard added.

 

Jensen shrugged. “But did you have fun?”

 

“But did you die?” Jared followed in a bad impression from the  _ Hangover _ movies.

 

Rob and Rich had to laugh. They did have fun. Their stone cold sober selves would get a kick out of the videos of their antics in the morning.

 

***Seven Hours Earlier***

 

Misha usually checked into the hotel for the convention first. He left a copy of his keycard at the desk in an envelope and a note for Jensen. He decided to get a shower before everyone was supposed to meet for dinner and drinks.

 

Jensen checked in and was handed his message. He grinned as he read the note and pushed the button for Misha’s floor instead of his own. He let himself in and heard the shower. Jensen undressed and slipped quietly into the bathroom.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

Jensen’s voice sent shivers down Misha’s back. He pushed the glass door open and pulled his lover into the steam with him. Their mouths crashed together and Misha was pressed into the marble tile. Jensen’s hands were all over him, pulling him closer. A hot tongue licked at the droplets of water on Misha’s neck. 

 

He felt the flat of Jensen’s palm press down his spine until it was low enough for Jensen to tease the cleft of his ass with his finger. Misha hitched a leg up to give him better access. He moaned into Jensen’s shoulder when the fingertip pressed into him.

 

In a swift move Jensen spun him around and bent him over. He dropped to his knees behind him and parted Misha’s cheeks.

 

“Jesus, fuck!” Misha cried out. Jensen snaked his tongue into Misha’s pink hole. He pressed in and out, alternating with just licking long stripes across it. Misha was whining and getting shorter of breath.

 

Jensen pushed his finger back inside and continued teasing Misha’s rim. He added a second and spread them to get his tongue deeper.

 

“Goddamnit, Jen I’m gonna come,” Misha rasped.

 

Jensen stood and drizzled some shower gel down Misha’s crack and onto his throbbing cock. “Ain’t gonna last, baby,” he growled as his slid inside. With one arm around Misha’s chest and a hand curled around his hip, Jensen thrust a few hard times before he saw cum hit the shower floor from Misha.

 

“Oh god, Jen…” 

 

“Mish…” Jensen had to put an arm forward to balance himself as he pumped his load into Misha. 

 

When he slipped out he stepped under the water to rinse off. He opened the shower door to grab Misha’s mouthwash. He swished and spit down the shower drain before claiming Misha’s mouth again.

 

“I love it when you get here early,” Misha purred. His arms were thrown around Jensen’s neck. “Should probably towel off though.”

 

“Yeah. I haven’t been to my registered room yet.”

 

“You aren’t staying?”

 

Jensen kissed him again. “I meant to put the Do Not Disturb sign out and check the locks on the adjoining room. Jared always books next to me hoping we stay in my room instead of yours. He wants to fuck with us.”

 

An evil grin spread across Misha’s face. “How about we fuck with them for a change? And maybe we get a little something out of it, too.”

He shared his idea as they were getting dressed.

 

“I like,” Jensen said in his awful French accent. 

 

***Sunday Morning***

 

“What?!” Jensen answered his phone when he saw it was Jared. He had missed a bunch of texts and his Twitter notifications were blown up.

 

“Jay, somebody posted a video. We all got tagged.”

 

“Video of what?” Jensen sat up, disturbing Misha in the bed. He was still kind of hazy.

 

“Of us leaving the chapel! You and Misha holding hands and you kissing his cheek. The rumors are all over the place.”

 

“Fuck. Okay. Just drinking and fucking off in Vegas. Mish and I are affectionate. Fans should be used to that.”

 

“I wanna leak the wedding video. Just me and Rich, though.”

 

“What good would that do?”

 

“Like you said, we were there being stupid and funny.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I still got the DVDs here. I’m with Mish.”

 

Misha grumbled when he heard his name. He slunk out of bed and ambled naked to the bathroom while Jensen finished his conversation.

 

“Wha’ happen’?” He asked with his toothbrush in his mouth.

 

Jensen was scrolling through Twitter. “We got videoed coming out of the chapel all lovey dovey touchy feely. Jared wants to release his fake wedding footage so it looks like we were just some drunk assholes.”

 

Misha went back in the bathroom to spit and rinse. “I have an idea…”

 

“Like  _ that _ story ends well.”

 

***Gold Panel***

 

Rich ducks off the stage before Rob is to announce Jared and Jensen. Instead of playing the normal intro piece, the band strikes up the wedding march. The crowd goes nuts. Jared and Jensen step up from behind the curtain carrying Rich and Misha bridal style.

 

When Jared sets Rich down he takes his mic back and promptly brings up the videos circulating Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. “Drinks were had, mistakes were made. Turns out I can only take one additional spouse and Matty informed me in bed last night that I had to get this thing with Jared annulled immediately. Didn’t even get a honeymoon!”

 

They both play it up for a minute then Rob points out the cheap ring Misha is still wearing. “Wow, man. Jensen really went all out for you. Where’d he get that fabulous piece of jewelry?”

 

Misha took Jensen’s mic. “He went to Jared.” Groans were emitted for the corny joke. “It seemed like a good idea at the time…”

 

“That’s what he said in the shower this morning,” Jensen smirked then shook his head and looked down.

 

“Sorry you guys only got to see the Sabriel wedding. I thought it was still recording for the Destiel part. But believe me, it was magical,” Jared added. 

 

He and Jensen hugged their “husbands" before everyone left the stage and they started their gold panel. They managed to make light of the whole thing before fans gave up and asked questions about the show instead.

 

Later in the Cockles photo ops they were asked to recreate mock proposals and Misha had to toss a few bouquets over his shoulder for fans to catch. They made it through without a huge PR nightmare.

 

***Sunday Night***

 

“Mmm...yeah baby. Right there. Oh god Mish that feels so good.” Jensen praised the man kneeling before him. He carded his fingers through Misha’s hair and watched him bob up and down his hard shaft. 

 

He had his head rested back on the sofa in Misha’s suite. His button down shirt hung open and his jeans were pooled around his ankles. He could get off just like that but he knew it was just foreplay. Jensen groaned when the wet heat released him.

 

Misha yanked Jensen’s pants the rest of the way off. He had tossed his jacket and tee as soon as the deadbolt to the room was flipped. “I believe we have some more consummating to do before you go back to work.”

 

Jensen leaned forward to help him undo his pants when he stood up. He pushed them down and grabbed two handfuls of ass to pull Misha closer. He licked the underside of Misha’s hard cock before pumping it a couple times with his fist. 

 

He loved the sounds Misha made when he gave him any kind of pleasure. With kitten licks to Misha’s swollen glans he made the man emit a guttural sound from his throat. “Open up for me,” Jensen told him. He handed him the half bottle of lube he’d tucked behind a pillow the night before.

 

Misha placed his knees on either side of Jensen's legs. He reached behind himself with slicked fingers and did as he was told. Jensen continued giving him long and slow strokes, holding intense eye contact. “Want you, Jen.”

 

“Come and get me, baby.” Jensen leaned back. Misha used the excess lube on his fingers to coat Jensen’s shaft. He sunk down on it slowly until he was fully impaled. Jensen thumbed over Misha’s sharp hipbones and guided him up and down.

 

“Feels so good, Jen. Nice and slow.”

 

“Gonna miss you in the morning,” Jensen groaned. 

 

“Shh...just enjoy right now.” Misha kissed him. He rocked his hips to thrust into Jensen’s hand. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Mish. Don’t want this to end.” Jensen felt himself getting closer.

 

“Me either. You’re gonna make me come.”

 

“Yeah, baby. Come for me. Love how beautiful you are when you come.”

 

“Jen…” Misha’s breath hitched. He tossed his head back and rode Jensen hard as he chased his climax. 

 

Drops of hot semen painted Jensen’s stomach. He gasped at the waves of tightening and release on on him. He pumped his own load deep into his lover and shivered. There was a light sheen of sweat on both of them, rippling their skin with goosebumps when the flush of heat passed.

 

“I’d marry you in every city,” Jensen told him as he swept away a strand of damp hair from his forehead.

 

“And I would say yes every time.”

 

“Maybe someday, when we’re a couple has-beens and the kids are grown…”

 

“You want to hold hands in our rocking chairs and watch our grandchildren chase chickens?”

 

“Maybe. Could be a mainstream thing by then. I couldn’t help falling in love with you, Mish. You think I don’t thank God or whoever’s out there every day for you and Danneel? She could have left me when I told her how I feel about you.”

 

Misha sighed and smiled. “Instead she called me and begged me to tell her the truth, if I was in love with you too.”

 

“And then she told me how you cried and begged her not to leave me. You said you’d quit the show and walk away rather than tear apart our marriage.”

 

“The remarkable creature you chose as your bride told me forcing you to choose between us would be what ended your marriage. She wouldn't break your heart.”

 

“She loves you too. If it were anyone else...well I don’t even think I could feel like this with anyone else. I don’t think she could live with breaking your heart either.”

 

“That’s how Vicki is. We’ve shared partners. With you...I am truly, deeply, in love with you. She sees how you changed my life, fill my heart. She welcomed you into our family with open arms.”

 

“She wants me,” Jensen teased as he helped lift Misha from his lap. 

 

“Please. When she has all this?” Misha gestured at his spent but still impressive dick. “If anything Danneel wants a piece of me. I know you’ve shown her some of our snaps.

 

Jensen blushed. “She wants to watch.”

 

“Really? What do you think?”

 

“I said I’d talk to you about  _ maybe _ doing it where one of our security cameras caught it and she could watch that.”

 

“You know, I  _ am _ sort of an exhibitionist.”

 

“So you’d do it?”

 

Misha got up off the couch and got into one of his bags. He pulled out a small tripod. “I use this to hold my phone when I stream videos.  We were planning on going another round before you check out…”

  
Jensen flashed a wicked grin. “They say ‘What happens in Vegas…’”


End file.
